Cutest
Cutest is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.com. It was published on 11/13/2014. Overview While walking to the diner Toxsa overhears Wakamei saying she thinks Ceylan is the cutest. How will Toxsa react? What will happen after? Story School had just gotten out and Toxsa was almost to the diner to start work. He was forced to do it because if he didn't his sister, Wakamei, would get very mad and he did not what that. However when was almost there he saw Wakamei talking with her friend. They were laughing and seemed to not notice him at all. But then he heard something he could not believe. "I think Ceylan is the cutest." Wakamei said giggling. "Really? So do I but what about Toxsa?" Her friend asked. "He is my brother. Of course I think he is cute, so I can't count him. So it has to be Ceylan." Toxsa couldn't believe his ears. She called Ceylan cute and she did it in such a weird way. He wasn't sure but he thinks this is what they call a girl liking someone. He ran inside the diner hoping Wakamei wouldn't notice him but she did right before he made it inside. "Hey Toxsa. Your actually here." Wakamei said with a evil grin. "Not like I have a choice." Toxsa said pretending he heard nothing. "Well what are you waiting for? Get it there and get started." Wakamei demanded. Toxsa did what he was told and began his job till the end of the day. However he was so distracted by what he heard he made many mistakes. Wakamei ended up scolding him because of it too. However he decides on something. He would make sure Wakamei and Ceylan never meet again. He did not want her crush to grow and possibly end up in them dating. The thought actually disturbed him a bit so he had to make sure that did not happen. The next day the boys wanted to go to the diner to hang out but Toxsa didn't want that. He thought quickly and said, "You know what. Let's go someplace else this time." He said nervously looking over at Ceylan. Ceylan didn't notice this but he was curious on why he suggested that. The boys looked at him and Guren said, "I guess that is fine." "Great." Toxsa said happily. This went on for many days and really the others began to get really curious about what is going on. Finally Guren and Chooki went to ask him directly. Ceylan couldn't make it because his family needed him to go home early. "What is going on Toxsa?" Chooki said in an annoyed way. "What are you talking about?" Toxsa said in response. "Why are you not letting us go to the diner?" Guren asked. "It not so much you guys. It more of Ceylan I don't want to go there." Toxsa said nervously. "Why? What happened this time?" Chooki said expecting those two got into another fight. "Nothing. I just don't want him to see Wakamei." He answered bluntly. "Why?" Guren said not really understanding his reasoning. Toxsa realized he has said to much but he couldn't take it back now. He tried but he really couldn't think of anything. Eventually he broke down and told them. "Ok! I think Wakamei might like Ceylan." The other two were dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say about that. "What on earth made you think that?" Chooki said seriously not believing what he just said. "A few days ago I heard her friend and her talking and I heard her call Ceylan the 'cutest'." Toxsa said not really wanting to remember that memory. The boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. They really wanted to tell him that that was probably not the case, but they knew Toxsa wouldn't get it, so they decided to just let him figure it out himself. After that they just accepted his thought and continued to let him do what he was doing until it goes wrong. However that day was a lot sooner than they thought. This was because on Ceylan's way home he accidently ran into Wakamei. "OH. Hey Ceylan." Wakamei said with a smile. "Hey Wakamei. On your way to the diner?" Ceylan said a little surprised he saw her on his way home. "Yeah. Had to drop something off at my friend's house first though. Now I am heading back." Wakamei explained. "Ok. Well bye." Ceylan said trying to leave. Before they got to far apart Wakamei ended up remembering something. "OH! Hey Ceylan!" She called. "Yeah? What?" Ceylan called back. "Has Toxsa been acting weird recently?" She asked remember how weird he has been this past few days. "You mean any more weird then normal?" He thought for a moment. "Maybe a little. I mean he seems to not what us to go to the diner anymore." "I thought so. I was wondering why you guys haven't come by recently." Wakamei said realizing they have been gone these days. "Do you know why he is doing that?" Ceylan asked hoping she would know. "Sorry no." Wakamei said nodding her head. She thought for a moment and said, "Let's go find out." "Sorry I need to get…" before he could finish Wakamei went up to him and began to drag him. "OK I guess I will go too." He said not wanting to argue with her. They walked to the diner and were very surprised to see that Guren and Chooki were there eating. They notice Wakamei and Ceylan walking in and they called Toxsa to come out. When he did he was scared by what he saw. "Hey. Guys." Toxsa said nervously. Guren and Chooki were now paying very close attention. They were curious to see what would happen. "Why are they here?" Ceylan said pointing to Guren and Chooki. "I thought you did not want us here!" Toxsa wanted to avoid answering him but he knew he couldn't now. "Actually I didn't want you to come here." "Why?!" Ceylan said really angry. "Because…" He looked over at Wakamei who was also wondering what was going on. "Because…" he really did not want to answer. "Spit it out!" Ceylan demanded. "I didn't want Wakamei to have a crush on you anymore." He said bluntly with a very red face due to embarrassment. Ceylan and Wakamei were very stunned. Neither of them could come up with anything to say because of the shock. But then Wakamei finally came out and said, "I do not have a crush on Ceylan!" "But you think he is the 'Cutest'. Doesn't that mean you like him?" Toxsa said referring to what he heard. "What are you…" Wakamei began before she realized what he was talking about. "OH THAT! Yes I do think he is the cutest." Wakamei admitted . This caused Ceylan to blush a bit. "But I don't like him. I just think he is cute. You know like a puppy dog cute." Wakamei explained. "But…you…" Toxsa didn't know what to say. "Look." She began to explain exactly what happened. "My friend often sees you guys and found all of you adorable. She then asked me which one of you I thought was the cutest. She wouldn't let me not answer, so I gave her one." She hoped Toxsa would understand. "That is right." Said a very loud and perky voice. They all turned around and saw Wakamei's friend. "And personally I think Ceylan is the cutest too." She was so happy and excited she went up to Ceylan and gave him a huge. He blushed and was a bit uncomfortable that a girl he did not know what hugging him. Wakamei pulled her off and said, "Stop that. It is because you are like this that my brother got a huge misunderstanding." "Sorry." Her friend said with her hands together. "Didn't think he was listening or that he would jump to that conclusion." "It is fine." Wakamei said forgiving her outspoken friend. "Does that mean I can come here again?" Ceylan said. "Sure. Sorry for the misunderstanding." Toxsa said to Ceylan. "It's fine but next time please make sure you are certain of what you hear." Ceylan said. "Right." Toxsa said laughing. That was when Wakamei went to him and said, "Don't worry. I will make sure he doesn't do this kind of thing again." She gave an evil grin and laughed. Toxsa was very scared about what is to come. The next day the boys found out just how bad it was. Apparently Wakamei was so mad that she is forcing Toxsa to do her chores and more for the next few days. The boys wished him luck and went on with their day.